In modern society and throughout recorded history, there has always been a demand for surveillance, security, and monitoring measures. Such measures have been used to prevent theft or accidental dangers, unauthorized access to sensitive materials and areas, and in a variety of other applications. Typical modern monitoring systems implement cameras to view a region of interest, such as based on a real-time (e.g., live) video feed that can provide visual information to a user at a separate location. As an example, multiple cameras can be implemented in a monitoring, security, or surveillance system that can each provide video information to the user from respective separate locations. For a large region with which the monitoring system is to provide video information, a very large number of video feeds that each provide video information of different locations can be cumbersome and/or confusing to a single user.